A Battle?
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: Kat (Me) met Blossom and Brick.Flashbacks happen to unravel some history with ter some argument happen random boys start to appear out of nowhere and drag Kat away to talk with her.Kat finds out her past and it seems she's up against a dark evil power...Will she beat the?If she does then is it over?Love start to form but is she suppose to love?Please read and review! :)
1. Drama Starts and They Show Up

**Me:Hi everyone!**

**B.C:Sup.**

**Brick:Hi kitty**

**Blossom:Hi Kat!**

**Butch:Kitty Kat's back!**

**Bubbles:Hello Kat.**

**Boomer:Good to see ya back.**

**Me:Thanks everyone.**

**B.C:So what kind of story are ya makin today?**

**Me:A Short one that might make myself cry.**

**Blossom:Why's that.**

**Me:It happened to me before...well time to start the story! I have some random OC's in there xD  
**

* * *

**Kat's (Me)P.O.V  
**

* * *

It was after school and I came back from club activities. I walk in the class room.I see Brick and some other people sitting at their seats, when ever I see him I can't help but smile. I sit at my desk and get ready for the day to start. Brick come's over to me and sit across from me.

"What do you want Brick?"I asked him sighing.

"Seems like someone's in a bad mood."He said poking my face.

"Oh shut up."I said slapping his hand away.

"Okay okay geeze just trying to cheer ya up."He said smiling.

"Hey umm...you remember Blossom right?"He asked me.

"Well duh all three of us were childhood friends."I said facing him.

"W-Well...I uhh...like her a-and I need you to help me."He said blushing a bit. I dropped the pencil I was holding.

~H-He likes her...he likes my best friend...H-He-~I came back to reality by a noise from Brick he clapped his hand to get my attention.

"What's wrong Kitty? Upset that I like her instead of you?"He said smirking.I was getting pissed off.

"Like HELL I would EVER like you."I said snapping at him.

"Yeah she would never like someone stupid,annoying and idiotic as you."Kate said. She was one of our friends too, she sat next to me.

"I was teasing don't take it so seriously."Brick laughed it off.

"So will ya help me?"He asked me. I felt like crying but I hate it when people see me crying. It's like I'm weak or over reacting. I held back my tears but I had to look away.

"Sure whatever..."I said sighing. Class started and all I did was look out the window staring at the clouds off into my own world...

~Why did I ever agree to helping him...why can't I tell him that...I...like him...more than anyone in the world.~ I thought to myself. I was deep in thought...I didn't notice that Brick and Kate were staring at me looking concerned. Well I wouldn't blame them,I would always pay attention in class,thats why I have one of the highest grades in the whole school/grade. I sighed and started to remember a memory of us when we were little,the first time we met.

(FLASHBACK!)

I was going through that felt like a daily event.

"Stupid girl!Dont act so cocky just because you get high grades in studies and sports!"Katherine said glaring at me.

"Yeah!Don't act like your perfect!"Katherine's "friend" Chrissy said kicking me in the 's three other friends Jessy,Flora, and Briana laughed. All 5 of them walked away. It was getting dark and the sun was already going down. I stood up and smiled.

"Woah!Are you okay?!"A girl with orange hair and pink eyes yelled looking ran over to me.

"I'm fine!"I said brushing all the dirt off my pants.

"Okay."She was staring at me.

"What are you looking at?!"I said glaring at her.

"You have white hair..."She said looking a bit scared.

"Yeah?So what?"I said walking followed.

"It's so pretty!"She said smiling. (I dont really have white hair xD).

"I'm Blossom!What's your name?"She asked looking at me.

"You already know since we go to the same school.I'm Katsuyne."I replied without looking at giggled.

"Hey Kat want me to show you a cool spot to look at the stars?"She said her eyes twinkling.

"And why would I do that?"I said staring at her.

"Just come!" She smiled and grabbed my wrist. She ran across the street and across a hidden bridge in a came to a stop.I also stopped. She was out of breath,me on the other hand was staring at the stars.

"wow!"I was so dazzled!The stars were so easy to see and the full moon was shining so bright!

"Hey pinkie!Who's the white haired girl?"A boy with orange hair and a red cap on asked walking over to us. I looked over at him and found myself staring at him.

"Hehe I already caught her heart!"He said smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Oh shut it!"I yelled.

"Woah you aren't like the other girls..."He said smirking.

"Brick!One I'm not pinkie and TWO!She's Katsuyne!You should know already!"Blossom puffed her cheeks out.

"Well of course I go to the same school and grade...and her title is "Lonely White Wolf"because of her white hair and no friends."He said looking at me.

"Hi to meet you."I was still glaring at him.

"You act like an adult,we're only 6 so you can take it easy around pinkie and I."He said looking away.

"By the way Kat why do you have bruises all over you?"Blossom asked sitting next to Brick and looking at me.

"Got into a fight with Katherine"I shrugged and climbed a tree sitting on the branch.

"Woah No one likes to mess with Katherine."Brick said smirking at me.

"Yeah Katherine has her group and her popularity."Blossom said looking at the stars.

"You said it...for a six year old little girl that's pretty amazing."Brick said also looking at the stars.I just shrugged.

"Whatever..."I was looking at the moon and we all stayed silent for awhile.

"Hey Kat I've heard you sing before can you sing for us?"Blossom looked at me with excitment in her eyes.

"No."I said bluntly.

"Aw come on kitty kat no one is around."Brick also looked at me smirking.

"Fine but dont watch me it makes me nervous."I glared at them. Both of the just smiled and looked up at the stars.I sighed.

"As the sun starts to set...and the moon rises into the sky with,all the twinkling stars..."I started off softly.

"I remember when we first met...those look in your eyes...the warm smile you had..."I sang,I looked at Brick.

~W-Why do I get so nervous when I looked into eyes...~I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Everytime I felt sad,you would always smile and cheer me up...but the only thing i need to keep on living...is your smile..."I continued with the song. (sorry its a really long song I made so I didn't want to write the whole thing down O.O')After the song ended Blossom clapped and Brick smirked.

"Hm not bad for a little girl like you."Brick said.

"Amazing!I wish I could sing like that!"Blossom hugged me. After the song ended I hopped down the tree to stretch.

"Well I have to go parents are proabably worried sick about me."I said.

"Yeah same here...after all we're only sixs year old little children"Blossom said. Brick just nodded.

"Bye pinkie and kitty kat."Brick smirked at us and walked away.

"Geez that idiot...well bye bye Kat see you tomorrow at school."Blossom smiled and walked away.

(End of Flashback)

I sighed.

~That was what they called "Love At First Sight" I think...a six year old falling for someone so easily...how childish of me.~The school bell rang and I was laughing at I was lost in thought. Brick my grabbed my wrist and he ran out of the classroom and in a storage room.

"Kitty Girl you okay?"Brick asked staring at me. I just smirked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"I looked down at my feet like it was something that I never knew about.

"Well you've been spacing out in class and that's so unlike you...*gasps* is it because you-"I cut Brick off with a glare.

"N-NO!ABSOLUTELY NOT!I WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU IDIOT!"I yelled.

"Hey,hey calm down I was gonna say if you got rejected by someone but maybe it's because you really do lo-"I gave him a death I dont think thats why he shut his mouth...

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

* * *

Kitty girl gave me a death glare and I shut my mouth but that wasn't the reason why I shut my mouth up...I stared at was blushing like crazy.I was shocked. I've never seen the little wolfie blush before...even when she got embaressed infront of everyone...

~D-Does she really lo- I mean like me~I kept staring and she kept blushing.

"Idiot!I hate you so much right now! I wish we never met!"She yelled at was about to open the door to walk out of the storage room but I grabbed her wrist.

"What's up with you Kitty?"She tried to get away but I just grabbed her other wrist even tighter. She was glaring at me.

"Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!JUST SHUT UP BRICK!I REALLY WISH WE NEVER MET!"She yelled at me.

"If we never met you never would've made any friends!"I glared at was true. (lol there's gonna be alot of flashbacks in this story xD)

(Flashback)

It was the day after the night pinkie brought "White Wolf" to the secret spot that me and pinkie found. Well me and pinkie actually followed her to this spot and we were so captive by the stars that we never noticed her crying by the one tree in the middle of the area. After that I would always follow her to that spot and the 5th time I saw she was crying.

I was so suprised I was gonna comfort her but I didnt know how! The confident,sporty,strong,smart,pret-I mean tough looking and willed kitty Kat was now a crying,soft looking,unprotected,and weak Kat...it's a side I- no,no one's ever seen before.

"I-If only *sniffs* I was never born into this world."She whispered.I saw someone coming so I hid on the giant tree's the person got closer I saw how he looked hair was spiked and white like Kat' had white eyes.I thought he'd have hazel eyes like Kat though.

~I thought Kat was the only one with white hair...~I thought to myself.

"Hey Kat...are you still being bullied by the girls at school?"He asked sitting in front of her.

~Well duh!~I said in my head rolling my eyes.

"Sh-Shugo *sniff* w-why am I so different from everyone? *sniff*"Kat asked Shugo.

~...Why is she acting so different infront of him...~I thought to myself.

"Kat...why do you act so tough in front of everyone?"He asks her stroking her white long hair.

"...Because I dont want to show them that I'm weak..."She replied.

"Why do you think they bully you?"He asks.

"Because I get high grades,good at sports and they think I'm perfect..."She said.

"Well...try and take that to your advantage...remember what I did?"He said to her smiling.

"You're so good at sports and really smart then one day at P.E while walking the rope to cross the swimming pool you fell...even though you could easily walk through the rope..."She said looking at him.

"Then everyone stopped bullying me and just laugh and help me..."He completely stopped crying and looked at him.

"..."She smiled.

"My cute little snow princess..."He said to her.

~W-What?!~I was so confused.

She blushed and pinched his cheeks.

"Do not call me cute and I'm not a princess and I'm not little either!You're only 1 year older than me Shugo dont get cocky."She said sticking her tongue let out a small laugh and smiled.

"There's the Kitty I know."He said.

"I'm not a kitty!"She yelled at him.

"Well try making a kitty sound like a small cry."He said.

"Fine...m-merow!mew!meow!"She cryed and white cats start to appear around her.

"Wow I never really thought that'd work!"Shugo said petting a black kitty.

"Its only black and white kitty's though."Kat picked up a white of them were laughing together playing with the kittens.

~...~I silently got behind the tree and ran quietly in the forest.

(End of Flash Back)

"I made friends perfectly fine!"She yelled out.

"You aren't the Kat I once knew when you were the White Lone Wolf!"I yelled back

"Yeah?!Well how did you see me?!"She yelled glaring at me.

"You were the perfect,good grades and good at sports person!Why did you stop?!"I yelled at her glaring back.

"Do you know how much it hurt to see people jealous of me and thinking im perfect!?Thats why I never made any friends!"She yelled.I can see Blossom staring at us from the open door (it wasnt completly open just a crack).

"So?!Its better to be yourself than be someone you aren't!"I ignored Blossom.

"REALLY?!Then tell me...is this the Kat...the Kat right now you like better or the Kat who was perfect?!"She asked me.

"...I like the Kat right now much better than the perfect Kat."I answered her.

"But the real Kat is still better than the fake Kat."I yelled.

"Well than maybe I'll stop being the Kat you liked!Maybe I'll stop being FAKE!"She yelled and opened the was outside the door looked worried about Kat.

"K-Kat wha-"Blossom started off but Kat gave her a cold glare that the real Kat was scared she stepped came close to whispered something in her ear and Blossom nodded and looked at smiled once more then turned back to the real Kat.

"The Kat you knew...is locked up..."Kat said looking at me with her cold,sad and lonely eyes.

~...this was the Kat when we were little...the original Kat...the real her...maybe it was better with the fake Kat?~ I thought to myself walked away and everyone stared at had they're phone.

~They took a video and probably posted it on youtube or something...~I thought to myself.

* * *

**Kat's P.O.V**

* * *

As I look at Brick's eyes I start to feel lonely all over again.

"Maybe...I should've never been born."I mumble really soft so no one can hear.I walk away from Brick,Blossom and the I turn the corner of the hallway I hear a voice.

"SNOW!"The voice yelled out and tackled me.I see purple sparkling hair.

"Snowey!Its been so long!"The purple head yelled out turned around and looked at what happened.I see Brick staring in confusion along with Blossom.

"Hey White Wolf!"A boy with black hair and yellow eyes walking up to me from the crowd.

I stand up and so did the fire-head.A boy with dark green hair and dark red eyes also walk up to goes near my face and start to sniff me.

"Hmph you dont smell bad."He says.I grab him by the nose and get his face away from mine.

"We shouldn't talk 're attracting attention."A boy with red,blazing hair and dark red eyes said while dragging me away from the noisy crowd.

~W-W-Whats going on?!~I was so happened so dark green haired boy was still sniffing me.

"Ehhh...?"I said while being dragged by the fire-haired boy,the black haired guy was pretty calm and the purple-head boy was eating a snack.

* * *

**Okay so this hasn't happened to me LOL I just got carried away xD well please read my profile and see whats going on!Please!**


	2. SOPA is back!

It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad and FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
